It is known from DE 20314391 U, for example, to provide such a display device having LED as luminous means, for achieving a “seven segment display”
In this case, the light distributor comprises a light distributing body which is light-transmitting, but the material of which is selected so as to effect diffuse scattering for uniform light distribution at the light exiting sides of the light distributor or light distributing body.
A further similar display device is known from DE 4311937, in which again a light distributing body is arranged above an LED as a light distributor there above. The LED, in this case, projects into a cuboid-shaped recess in the light distributing body. As an alternative to a roughened surface of the light distributing body for achieving maximum possible light scattering, an attenuating element is applied to the light distributing body, the material of which again improves light scattering and distribution for a uniform light appearance.
The problem underlying the invention is that of providing a display device of the above-mentioned type with improved display effect or luminescent effect while simultaneously minimising structural complexity.